pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemisladdin
Disney and Sanrio's movie spoof's of "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin/Prince Ali - Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Princess Jasmine - Luna (Sailor Moon) *The Genie - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Jafar - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Iago - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *Abu - Hamtaro *The Magic Carpet - Unico (The Fantastic Adventures of Unico) *The Sultan - Doraemon *Rajah - Brandy (Hamtaro) *The Cave of Wonders - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) *Razoul - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion) *Razoul's Henchmen - Cape Dogs and The Black Four (Kimba the White Lion) *The Peddler - Dan'l Baboon (Kimba the White Lion) *Gazzem the Thief - Meowth (Pokemon) *Old Man Jafar - Daburanda (Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil) *Elephant Abu - Phanpy (Pokemon) *Woman at the Window - Leona (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Bijou, Pashmina and Sandy (Hamtaro) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) and Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Necklace Man and Woman - Donald Duck and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Fat Ugly Lady - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *The Two Hungry Children - Chippo (Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil) and Romi (Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Wang Dora and El Matadora (Doraemon) *Prince Achmed - Dora the Kid (Doraemon) *Omar; the Melon Seller - Dora Med III (Doraemon) *Pot Seller - Top Cat *Nut Seller - Magilla Gorilla *Necklace Seller - Quick Draw McGraw *Fish Seller - Peter Potammus *Fire Eater - Secret Squirrel *Boy waiting for an apple - Kibo (Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend) *Farouk; the Apple Seller - Nekojara (Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey) *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Huckleberry Hound *Mucho Genie - Robin Hood *Dummy Genie - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Announcer Genie - Z (Antz) *Waiter Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Rabbit Genie - Reader Rabbit (Reader Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Godzilla (1962-1975) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls *William F. Buckley Genie - Hong Kong Phooey *Stewardess Genie - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Sheep Genie - Hamm (Toy Story) *Red Genie - Fireman *Little Genie - Maisy *Pinocchio's Head Genie - Franklin *Magic Genie - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Wrong Genie - E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) *French Genie - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Game Host Show Genie - Barney the Purple Dinosaur *Camel Abu - Eeyore (Pooh) *Horse Abu - Major (Cinderella) *Duck Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Ostrich Abu - Boomer (The Fox & The Hound) *Turtle Abu - Turtle (Tinga Tinga Tales) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Adventure (The Pagemaster) *Little Boy Genie - Pinocchio *Fat Man Genie - Fat Albert *75 Golden Camels - Cows (Little People Video) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - The Cat In The Hat *53 Purple Peacocks - Ducks (The Black Cauldron) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Daisy Head-Mayzie *Exotic-Type Mammals - Gomora (Ultraman) *Leopard Genie - Baby Huey (Noveltoons) *Goat Genie - Snagglepuss *Harem Genie - Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Pigs (Animal Farm) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Lion Guard) *Llamas - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Bears (Bongo) & Lions (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *40 Fakirs - Three Little Pigs (Silly Symphony) *Cooks and Bakers - Three Bears (Comic-Color) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Chickens (Babe) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield *Super-Spy Genie - Dadas (Ultraman) *Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *Table Lamp Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Bee Genie - Spike (Disney) *Submarine Genie - Gubila (Ultraman) *Band Genie - Tigger (Pooh) *Library Genie - Yogi Bear *Tongue Genie - Pigmon (Ultraman) *One of Flamingos - Kurajo (Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~) *Gigantic Genie - Telesdon (Ultraman) *Rajah as Cub - Peko (Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil) *Toy Abu - Mouse (Doraemon) *Snake Jafar - Geronimon (Ultraman) *Cheerleader Genies - Lahwhinie, Gadget Hackwrench and Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Genie Jafar - Demoan (Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld) Category:Disney and Sanrio Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Phitsada Juttuporn Productions Category:Thomas O'Malley